


Правильный вопрос

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: AU, Androgyny, Angst, Happy Ending, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«А я тут рассказал вам ничем не примечательную историю про двух глупых детей из восьмидолларовой квартирки, которые самым немудрым образом пожертвовали друг для друга своими величайшими сокровищами». О’Генри «Дары волхвов»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Zanuda и Снарк  
> Примечания и отречение:  
> 1 Герои и места принадлежат Урсуле Ле Гуин. Это всего лишь фанфикшн, просто вариация на тему, я не извлекаю никакой материальной выгоды, и написала это исключительно потому, что не могу спокойно жить в мире, в котором смерть Эстравена всеми воспринимается как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
> Имена и названия по переводу Тогоевой.  
> 2 Да, я знаю, что у меня баги относительно дней кеммера Эстравена. Но у Урсулы тоже баги Может, это в какой-то степени меня извиняет?  
> 3 АУ, ООС, безбожное читерство!

**Архад Аннер, новолуние**

Мы медленно, но верно приближались к границе ледника. Береговая линия была изрезана глубочайшими, до нескольких километров, каньонами, тут и там из их стен выступали, как пятна крови или лишая, красные скальники. Камни, вмурованные в лед, оставшиеся от каких-то давних боев между Ледником и Огненными Холмами. 

Местами, впрочем, чистый лед и снег уступали место вымороженной земле с огромными моренными валунами. Так себе зрелище, пожалуй; но один вид чего-то, что не является снегом в любой его форме, наполнял мое сердце радостью. Желание как можно скорее ступить на «твердую почву» заставляло нас идти вперед, несмотря на усталость. 

Впрочем, я не знал, как это воспринимает Эстравен. В конце концов, он вырос в краю, где вечные льды являются неизбежной деталью ландшафта, как для любого землянина, например, деревья. Но, кажется, его тоже воодушевляло приближение к концу пути или хотя бы очевидное свидетельство, что мы куда-то продвинулись.

Осторожно и очень медленно мы продвигались по этой искореженной земле – за неимением лучшего термина будем называть ее так, пытаясь найти спуск к заливу Гутен. За спиной у нас были километры и километры ледяного безмолвия, впереди – замершая гладь воды, путь к которой преграждали вывороченные морем за века валуны, торосы и прорытые водой глубокие каналы во льду.

Тащить сани по такой поверхности было даже тяжелее, чем нести в руках. К тому же за время пути у нас изрядно убавилось груза, так что в итоге мы оставили сани на склоне, разделив все имущество между собой. Один из тюков представлял собой свернутую палатку и часть продуктов, второй — все остальное; на каждого пришлось килограммов по десять груза, я прихватил в свой мешок еще и нашу замечательную печку Чейба. 

Погода стояла ясная и не слишком холодная: температура не опускалась ниже -20 С, и в первый день на побережье мы шли до темноты, а потом еще немного – при свете луны. Впрочем, в сумерках нас подстерегали опасности, о которых мы имели весьма смутное представление: толстая шкура ледника у залива тут и там была прорезана глубокими ущельями-расколами, как морщинами. Изредка попадались неглубокие, но неприятные трещины: там, где ледник подался под ударами скальных пород Огненных Холмов.

В Архад Аннер, четвертый день последнего месяца зимы по дневнику Эстравена, к ночи стало особенно темно. Новая, тощая и зеленая луна едва показалась над горизонтом. Планета Гетен имеет спутник наподобие земной луны, но она куда меньше размером и в ясные ночи выглядит, как заброшенный в небо теннисный мячик, очень маленькой, жалкой и нелепой.

Мы неторопливо шли почти по самой границе ледника, и я уже готов был предложить наконец остановиться и устраиваться на ночлег. Начинать спуск в темноте по почти отвесному склону, с промоинами и трещинами, было бы безумием. Эстравен в нескольких шагах передо мной продолжал упрямо идти вперед; я едва различал его фигуру в сгустившихся сумерках. Усталость давала о себе знать, глаза мои закрывались, и я то и дело невольно моргал. 

Когда я в очередной раз поднял взгляд, Эстравена впереди не было. Я удивленно заозирался, куда он мог деться, и уже подумал было, что он решил наконец присесть и начать ставить палатку. Но нет, палатка была как раз в моем мешке. И только сделав несколько робких шагов вперед, я заметил темную полоску, преграждающую дорогу: очередной разрыв в ткани ледника, довольно широкий и, видимо, глубокий. Умом я еще не успел осознать, что произошло, как меня накрыла волна панического страха. На негнущихся ногах я подошел к краю ущелья и осторожно заглянул вниз: разумеется, ничего видно не было.

\- Дженри! – донесся до меня далекий, приглушенный крик Эстравена. – Не подходи близко, здесь провал! 

Я выдохнул и отступил на шаг, продолжая всматриваться в темноту. 

\- Терем? – позвал я. – С тобой все в порядке?

Он не отвечал некоторое время, показавшееся мне вечностью, и я слушал только, как мерно и часто бухает сердце.

\- Пожалуй, - отозвался он наконец. – Я здорово ударился спиной, но, похоже, ничего серьезного. 

\- Ты видишь там что-нибудь? Сможешь выбраться? – я пробежался туда-сюда по краю ущелья, но трещина уходила далеко в обе стороны, и не видно было, чтобы где-то склон делался более пологим. 

\- Не вздумай лезть вниз! – прокричал мне Эстравен, будто прочитав мои мысли. – Здесь в темноте только шею свернуть. Ставь палатку и укладывайся на ночлег. – Я опешил. 

\- Как ты собираешься оттуда выбираться? – крикнул я, и в моем голосе явно прозвучали истерические нотки. С каждой минутой мне становилось все больше и больше не по себе.

\- Утром, - невозмутимо ответил Эстравен. – Как ты говорил, утро вечера мудренее? Сейчас я не вижу даже собственного носа. 

\- Ты замерзнешь насмерть! – возмутился я. 

\- У меня есть мой спальник, - парировал Эстравен. - И сейчас не так уж и холодно. До рассвета вполне дотяну. 

Мы препирались так еще некоторое время, пока оба не охрипли. Половина ночи успела пройти, но до рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов. Мысль о том, что он сидит там в ледяной расселине в полной темноте и непонятно в каком состоянии (я вполне допускал, что он соврал и с ним вовсе не все в порядке), не давала мне покоя. А собственное бессилие вызывало то неконтролируемую злость, то желание заплакать. Я раз за разом напоминал себе, что Эстравену куда хуже, и я должен поддержать его, а не устраивать тут истерики. Но усталость вкупе с нервным напряжением наконец взяли свое; Эстравен очень категорично заявил, что он буквально падает с ног и хочет тишины, и перестал отвечать. Мне оставалось только поставить палатку и – едва я заполз в нее и включил печку – провалиться в неглубокий тревожный сон.

Даже во сне меня не покидало ощущение, что происходит что-то кошмарное, какая-то ужасная беда, а я ничего не делаю с этим. Проснувшись, я обнаружил, что край спальника намок - видимо, я все-таки плакал. Некоторое время я тупо ощупывал влажную ткань, а потом быстро вскочил и вылетел из палатки, на ходу застегивая куртку. 

Еще не совсем рассвело, но ущелье уже открывалось передо мной во всем своем ужасном великолепии. Оно не было широким – максимум метров десять – но уходило в обе стороны, сколько хватало глаз. Стены были отвесными, с полосками различных цветов, как слоеный пирог. Я заглянул за край: глубоко внизу, метрах в двадцати, на земле скрючилась маленькая фигурка.

\- Терем! – мысленно позвал я его, чувствуя, что к горлу подступает комок. Ночевка в мороз на голой земле вполне могла стоит ему жизни. С невыносимым облегчением я увидел, как он зашевелился и, наконец поднявшись с видимым усилием, посмотрел на меня снизу вверх. 

\- Дженри! – так же мысленно отозвался он. – Тебе не видно, как мне выбраться отсюда? 

Я огляделся: оба склона ущелья были одинаково неприступны; возможно, человек в легкой одежде и с альпинистским снаряжением и мог бы по ним забраться, но у нас не было ничего подобного, а Эстравен был не меньше меня истощен многодневным переходом. В итоге мы оба сошлись на том, чтобы идти по направлению к заливу: там склоны должны стать положе. Но уже через полчаса мы обнаружили, что наши надежды были напрасными: ущелье не сходило постепенно на нет, растворяясь в широкой долине. Оно было скорее разрывом на теле ледника, и, постепенно сужаясь, заканчивалось столь же отвесной стеной. 

Мы провели там долгое время, я – склоняясь над обрывом, Эстравен – внизу в отчаянных попытках забраться. Наконец он выдохся и сел на камень. 

\- Бесполезно, - донесся до меня его голос. Стоило ему сказать это, как кошмар навалился на меня с новой силой. Все это время, наблюдая за его попытками, я сдерживал и успокаивал себя, уговаривая, что он каким-то чудесным образом сейчас доберется до края обрыва, что это закончится, как страшный сон. Но теперь я физически ощутил, как меня тошнит и трясет от смеси страха, отчаяния и усталости. Сама мысль о том, что я здесь, наверху, а он внизу, и мне никак не добраться до него, была невыносимой.

\- Дженри, - внезапно позвал меня Эстравен. – Ты должен идти дальше. - Я не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду. – Ты должен дойти и выполнить свою миссию. У тебя достаточно для этого продуктов, а идти осталось не так уж далеко. Ты знаешь: через залив и на юго-восток, к реке Эй. 

В этот момент страх завладел мной окончательно. Я стоял на коленях, упираясь ладонями в край обрыва, и умолял Эстравена не говорить этого, умолял попытаться еще раз, но он был непреклонен. Мой мозг лихорадочно пытался изобрести какой-то выход, мысли метались; то мне казалось, что я почти сумел что-то придумать, то очередная идея оказывалась глупой и неосуществимой. Я в сердцах стукнул кулаком по льду и едва почувствовал, как удар отозвался болью: острая льдинка впилась в руку чуть выше запястья там, где под кожу была вшита пластинка антиграва. Я застыл. По щекам текли слезы, застилая глаза, но мне наконец-то удалось поймать все ускользающую идею. 

Антиграв носили все космические путешественники, которые собирались использовать не только большие корабли, но и маленькие посадочные ракеты. Собственно, само название «антиграв» не имело ничего общего с назначением этого прибора: его единственной задачей было поглотить ударную волную при ударе ракеты об землю с тем, чтобы находящийся в ракете человек не пострадал. До начала применения антигравов маленькие посадочные ракеты считались крайне опасными: они способны были выдержать прохождение через верхние слои атмосферы, но не погасить полностью скорость по мере приближения к поверхности. Человека, находящегося в такой ракете, ждал удар большой силы, подчас приводящий к разрывам внутренних органов. Антиграв, изначально «пустой», каким-то образом «забирал» эту ударную волну; впрочем, использовать его можно было только один раз, потом требовалось доставать и разряжать. На планетах Экумены это делалось практически сразу после посадки, однако здесь у меня не было ни инструментов для искусственной «разрядки», ни полигона для естественной, да и сам антиграв, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание местных жителей, был упрятан под кожу в районе запястья и почти неощутим. 

И тут меня озарило, что можно попытаться использовать энергию антиграва, чтобы обвалить одну из стен ущелья. Не дав себе труда подумать, я впился пальцами другой руки в запястье, пытаясь расковырять его; разумеется, эти глупые попытки ничего не дали, я только расцарапал руку, и через некоторое время пришлось поискать нож.

\- Дженри? – услышал я Эстравена, продолжая кромсать себя. – Что ты там делаешь? – Я не ответил: мне наконец удалось добраться до уголка пластинки и оставалось теперь только вытащить ее целиком. От возбуждения боли я почти не чувствовал, хотя кровь лилась рекой. Наконец мне удалось извлечь антиграв – маленькую почти плоскую коробочку сантиметр на два – и обтереть его от крови. Чтобы выпустить накопленную им ударную волну, требовалось только покрутить маленькое колесико, выступающее с длинной стороны. 

\- Терем, - я снова склонился над обрывом. – Я хочу попробовать обрушить край ущелья, чтобы ты смог взобраться по обломкам наверх. Ты должен отойти как можно дальше, чтобы тебя не задело. – Теперь, когда антиграв был у меня в руках, мне не терпелось как можно скорее пустить его в ход; однако пришлось посвятить некоторое время тому, чтобы объяснить Эстравену принцип его работы. Наконец Эстравен неуверенно согласился попробовать и направился, чуть пошатываясь, в дальний конец ущелья. Я дрожащими руками сжал антиграв и сфокусировал его на своем конце ущелья – не без труда, потому что от усталости и напряжения у меня сильно дрожали руки. Я изо всех сил гнал от себя мысль, что мы будем делать, если антиграв не сработает или сработает не так, как я думаю. 

Но он сработал. Саму ударную волну я, разумеется, не увидел и не почувствовал, но примерно через секунду после того, как я покрутил выпускное колесико, раздался низкий протяжный стон, и огромная ледяная глыба, ранее бывшая верхней частью стены каньона, сдвинулась с места, поехала вниз, по пути покрываясь паутиной трещин и распадаясь на множество мелких осколков. Зрелище было страшным и завораживающим. Постепенно обвал затих, образовав груду осколков и измельченной ледяной пыли, от верхнего края обрыва до самого низа. Мне показалось, что по ним вполне можно будет взобраться наверх; видимо, Эстравен тоже наблюдал издалека за обвалом, потому что буквально через минуту он появился у подножья осыпи и осторожно тронул большую ледяную глыбу. 

Тут я не выдержал; сунув антиграв в карман, я бросился к краю осыпи и, оскальзываясь и оступаясь, побежал к нему. Эстравен что-то прокричал, а потом начал подниматься мне навстречу. Впрочем, я уже успел спуститься почти до дна ущелья, когда он наконец показался рядом; он явно не собирался останавливаться, но я преградил ему дорогу и крепко обнял его. Эстравен издал какой-то сдавленный звук – но я уже тащил его за собой вверх по осыпи, местами практически неся на руках. Мы ввалились в палатку и рухнули – я так и не разжал объятий, так что мы оба оказались на моем спальнике, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Наконец-то я всмотрелся в лицо Эстравена: он выглядел куда хуже, чем обычно, губы посинели, правую скулу украшал внушительный кровоподтек. Мне пришло в голову, что он наверняка отморозил себе что-нибудь, и я принялся лихорадочно раздевать его, чтобы растереть пострадавшие места. Он был в моих руках, как кукла: не сопротивлялся, но и почти не помогал. Его ноги и руки были ледяными, и я растирал их сначала ладонями, потом – смоченным в кипятке полотенцем. Наконец кровообращение восстановилось, и я, сняв верхнюю одежду, снова лег рядом с ним и обнял, продолжая согревать. Меня все больше тревожило его молчание.

\- Терем? – не выдержал я наконец. Он тут же поднял голову и взглянул на меня. – Как ты? – безумно глупый вопрос, но в тот момент я не смог придумать ничего лучше.

\- Хорошо, - тихо, но внятно ответил он. И чуть помолчав, добавил: - Спасибо.

Я ухватился за это «спасибо», как за соломинку.

\- За что тебе говорить мне спасибо? – изумился я. – Ты чуть не погиб там, а я полночи считал ворон и ничего не делал. 

Похоже, теперь пришел его через изумляться. 

\- Ты не оставил меня, - пояснил Эстравен так, будто бросить его умирать в ледяном ущелье и уйти было самым естественным делом. – Несмотря на то, что, вероятно, одному тебе было бы легче сейчас дойти до приграничных поселений. Несмотря на то, что в Кархайде я вряд ли принесу тебе какую-то пользу, но наверняка буду обузой, буду создавать опасность.

Меня начало трясти; я всматривался в его лицо и не понимал, как он может говорить такое, неужели он не видит и не замечает, как я к нему отношусь, что он для меня значит. Мне хотелось рассказать ему об этом, но слова встали в горле, и потребовалось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы суметь заговорить. 

\- Терем, - повторил я. – Пожалуйста, послушай меня. Я знаю, я долго не доверял тебе, потому что все это время не знал тебя. Я искал пути выполнения своей миссии и готов был сделать это любой ценой. Использовать тебя, короля, комменсалов. Но теперь все изменилось. Я сам не знаю, с какого момента это произошло, но теперь самое главное для меня – это ты. Моя цель – это ты. Мы говорим, что присоединяем новые миры к Лиге затем, чтобы принести пользу всем жителям этих миров, но для меня лично смысл того, что я делаю – в тебе, в исполнении твоей мечты, - я говорил быстро и сбивчиво, боясь, что если остановлюсь, то уже не найду в себе силы продолжить. 

\- Давно, еще в Кархайде, я был у ваших Предсказателей и задал им вопрос, будет ли Гетен членом Лиги миров в течение пяти лет. А потом, когда я разговаривал с одним из Предсказателей, Ткачем, он сказал мне, что их цель – доказать бессмысленность получения ответа на вопрос, который задан неправильно. Тогда я не понял его и даже не задумался об этом, но понимаю теперь; я должен был спрашивать не о формальном успехе или неуспехе своей миссии, а о том, чего она будет стоить, и не только мне. Должен был спросить о тебе… - я запнулся и почувствовал, что краснею. Во время всего этого невнятного монолога Эстравен внимательно смотрел на меня, не отвел глаза и теперь. 

\- И все же, - произнес он после долгой паузы, - что тебе ответили Предсказатели на твой вопрос? 

\- Они ответили: «Да». – Эстравен молчал и смотрел на меня, а у меня колотилось сердце, как у впервые влюбившегося четырнадцатилетнего школьника. Но все же я был рад, что сказал ему. 

Все так же не отрывая от меня пристального взгляда, Эстравен поднял руку и протянул мне, ладонью вперед. Я приложил к его ладони свою, и мы переплели пальцы. А потом он неожиданно крепко прижался ко мне, уткнувшись лицом мне в грудь, и до меня донеслась его мысленная речь:

\- Я тоже не мог поверить. Прости. 

Я обнял его, утешая и успокаивая; так мы и заснули, а на следующий день вновь двинулись в путь и быстро нашли спуск с ледника. Погода благоприятствовала нам и, хоть мы едва не падали от усталости и голода, шли все же быстрее, чем раньше. Уже через несколько дней мы достигли земли, а еще через два дня вошли в маленькую таверну в деревне на дальнем краю Кархайда. Там нас ждали долгожданный приют, тепло и отдых, и мы провели в Куркурасте пять или шесть дней.


	2. Орархад Аннер, луна на убыль

Эстравен быстро ушел, закрыв за собой дверь, а я остался в темноте большой холодной комнаты, едва освещаемой (и нисколько не согреваемой) пламенем камина. Усталость наваливалась со страшной силой, и хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон, как в глубокий колодец, перестать наконец бороться с гравитацией и с собой. Но слова Эстравена, его прощальный взгляд украдкой не давали мне покоя. 

Весь следующий день после нашего вечернего разговора, когда он пришел ко мне в комнату в Очаге Куркураст, я упорно пытался избавиться от странной тревоги. То уговаривал себя, что все идет, как и должно идти, и на лучшее мы в положении двух изгнанников не можем и рассчитывать. То возмущался, почему Эстравен опять решает все за меня, и порывался поговорить об этом с ним. Но он постоянно оказывался занят, постоянно был в обществе наших радушных хозяев, отплачивая им за кров и гостеприимство рассказами о наших скитаниях по северу Оргорейна и по льдам. Оторвать его, вызвать на разговор казалось чем-то феноменально глупым и неловким. 

Впервые за долгие месяцы нашего путешествия я наконец задался вопросом, который до сих пор и не приходил мне в голову: о том, что будет с нами, когда наконец прилетит оставшаяся команда и будет установлен контакт. Чем я займусь в этом мире, чем сможет заняться Эстравен? Раньше я отгонял любые мысли об этом моменте как чересчур самонадеянные и оптимистичные и говорил себе, что главное – дожить до него. А там хоть трава не расти.

Но услышать такие же слова из уст Эстравена было необычайно странно. И я не мог избавиться от ощущения неправильности того, что он говорил. Все, что я успел узнать о нем, все, о чем я только догадывался, противоречило этому. Эстравен был человеком, который всегда просчитывает на несколько ходов вперед, никогда не живет одним днем. И именно поэтому, когда будущее наконец наступает - каким бы необычайным и страшным оно ни было, он всегда оказывается готов к его приходу. 

Но в тот вечер меня поразила в нем странная покорность, даже безразличие к собственной судьбе. Он стоял в полутемной комнате, голый по пояс и босиком, и внимательно смотрел на меня:

\- Попроси, чтобы твой корабль приземлился немедленно. Когда это произойдет, я решу, как мне быть дальше.

Я не нашелся, что сказать. Меня задела и слегка удивила та нежность, что была во взгляде Эстравена, мечтательная задумчивость, так противоречащая рассудочным словам. Его голос звучал глухо, но необычайно мягко, почти как у женщины. В тот момент меня еще изумило, почему он не подошел ближе ко мне, а так и остался стоять почти на пороге, в темноте. 

И только когда он обернулся, чтобы уйти, на прощание бросив на меня этот загадочный, темный, полный нежности взгляд, я догадался, что с ним не так. У него опять был кеммер. 

Последний наш месяц на леднике, видимо, истощил не только меня, но и его. Во всяком случае, я не помню, чтобы Эстравен в прошлый раз как-то особо избегал меня или особо смущался своего состояния. Мы оба были одинаково измучены, вымотаны свыше всех физических пределов. Возможно, истощение сказалось и на его физиологии. Не знаю, возможно ли это у гетенианцев, но по аналогии с земными женщинами, осмелюсь предположить, что на определенном уровне физического истощения кеммер не наступает, как прекращаются у женщин месячные. Разумеется, это теория, основанная исключительно на догадках, и, может, серьезные исследователи засмеют меня за само предположение.

Но сейчас, когда мы наконец отоспались, отогрелись и отъелись в гостеприимном Очаге Куркураст, природа Эстравена брала свое.

Жестоко и просто невежливо с моей стороны было искать его общества на следующий день. И все же я практически преследовал его, то и дело будто случайно «натыкаясь» на него в разных частях Очага, выискивая его взглядом в общей комнате. Не знаю, что тогда двигало мной в большей степени: желание точно выяснить, что он задумал, обсудить наши дальнейшие планы и заставить его прислушаться к своему мнению или… Мне меньше всего хотелось признавать в тот момент, что другим моим мотивом было нечто вроде сексуального желания; желание физически быть рядом с ним. Я оправдывался перед собой, как мог, объясняя это тем, что предыдущие четыре месяца мы были с Эстравеном вместе буквально каждую минуту и теперь во мне говорила сила привычки. Что угодно, только не низменное желание воспользоваться временной слабостью – а я невольно считал это именно слабостью – моего друга.

Устав весь день красться за его тенью по холодным мрачным коридорам, как вор, я забился в свою комнату на верхнем этаже Очага и крепко задумался. В какой степени и его поведение – это постоянное прятанье, ускользание от меня – было продиктовано кеммером, а в какой – холодным расчетом, нежеланием раскрывать мне свои планы? Молчание Эстравена и его привычка недоговаривать снова и снова сводили меня с ума. Однако его недоговоренности и мое невнимание к непроизнесенным словам уже причинили нам обоим много зла, которого, будь я поумнее, можно было бы избежать. У меня не было ни малейшего желания оставлять вопрос открытым и на этот раз.

Решившись, я резко вскочил с кресла у камина, где до этого сидел в задумчивости, и пошел к Эстравену. 

Он что-то опять писал в своем дневнике и, казалось, ничуть не удивился моему приходу. Только посмотрел на меня вопросительно и весело, и у меня сразу вылетели из головы все вопросы и обвинения, которые я собирался ему предъявить. Неуклюже потоптавшись на пороге, я подошел к камину, при свете которого Эстравен писал. Казалось, мой внезапный приход нимало не смутил его. Некоторое время посмотрев на меня, Эстравен чуть подвинулся, освобождая мне место на широкой обитой тканью скамье со спинкой, и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало строчить бисерным почерком. Я сел, неловко стараясь не задеть его при этом – и, разумеется, как назло оказался к нему слишком близко. Мы касались друг друга бедрами, и я мог почувствовать исходящее от него тепло: он был куда горячее, чем жар камина, который на расстоянии в метр уже почти не ощущался. Эстравену отодвигаться было некуда, а я не мог себя заставить: теперь это выглядело бы слишком неловко. 

\- Ну как, ты готов в путь? – Эстравен закончил писать и теперь смотрел на меня. Он не улыбался, но на лице его блуждало лукавое и одновременно мечтательное выражение. Я так засмотрелся, что мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать смысл вопроса. 

\- А ты, Терем? – осторожно спросил я, коснувшись его руки, лежащей на колене. Эстравен чуть вздрогнул, но руку не убрал, только отвернулся, глядя на пламя камина.

\- Нищему собраться – только подпоясаться, - с ехидцей сообщил он, но в его тоне явственно слышалась боль. Я понял, что не зря пришел к нему сегодня, что это нельзя оставить так, что бы там с ним ни происходило. 

Я придвинулся ближе и крепко обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе. И с удивлением выдохнул от облегчения, наконец осознав, чего мне так не хватало все это время на планете Зима: простого человеческого контакта, таких вот прикосновений, более интимных, чем пожатие рук при встрече. Эстравен поддался, но потом внезапно застыл в кольце моих рук; я почувствовал, как по его телу прошла дрожь.

Когда он заговорил, его голос прозвучал необычайно мягко и странно [i]высоко[/i], хотя его было едва слышно.

\- Что же ты делаешь, Дженри? – спросил он.

Мне стало очень не по себе. Я наконец осознал, что я сделал: вломился без спросу к человеку в кеммере с намерением получить от него ответы на незаданные вопросы, прижимаю его к себе и наверняка вызвал у него гормональную бурю. Так и не задав никаких вопросов, а теперь задавать их не было смысла: даже разговор со мной может быть для него пыткой. Но ведь я не хотел этого, больше всего на свете я боялся как раз причинить Эстравену боль – или позволить ему сделать это самому. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал я так, будто это что-то объясняло.

Он медленно обернулся ко мне: темное, почерневшее от солнца лицо с запавшими глазами, на скулах и лбу – шрамы от мороза, как ожоги. Губы, превратившиеся в сплошную растрескавшуюся коросту. Но в глазах застыло то же выражение мечтательности и растерянности, что преследовало меня последние дни. 

Много позже Эстравен признался мне, что те месяцы воздержания на леднике были для него мучительны не столько физически, сколько морально. Для гетенианцев любовь или, если угодно, сильная взаимная симпатия является необходимым условием для полового акта, но она же – и достаточным. Его безусловно влекло ко мне физически: для него я был как бы постоянно в кеммере, что, видимо, подстегивало выработку его гормонов, когда в кеммер входил он сам. Но с чисто физиологической частью было бы куда легче справиться, если бы он не испытывал при этом ко мне нежности и тепла, которые также вполне можно было назвать любовью. И не ощущал такой же ответной теплоты с моей стороны. Ясно видя проявление моих дружеских чувств и все же вынуждая себя и меня отстраняться друг от друга на период кеммера, он невольно чувствовал себя отвергнутым и обманутым. 

Разумеется, тогда, холодным вечером в Очаге Куркураст, я не знал ничего этого. Потому и не понял Эстравена, когда он, глядя на меня беспокойными глазами, медленно, нерешительно кивнул, будто подтверждая мои слова. Не понял даже тогда, когда он подался вперед и прижался губами к моим губам, осторожно, едва ощутимо целуя. Он явно ждал от меня ответа, но готов был продолжать и без него – возможно, думая о моей неуверенности и вечной боязни сделать что-нибудь не так. Эстравен прижал меня к спинке скамьи и начал, не переставая целовать, легко водить пальцами по моим рукам, от запястий до плеч. 

В одно мгновение я почувствовал, что сердце бьется у меня где-то в горле. Не знаю, чего я хотел, чего я ждал, когда шел сегодня к Эстравену – только не этих нежных, очень осторожных ласк. И все же я просто не мог оттолкнуть его. Это было бы еще большим предательством, чем мое недоверие к нему. 

Я начал робко отвечать на поцелуи и тут же почувствовал, как Эстравен едва слышно выдыхает, мгновенно расслабляется. Он тоже боялся того, что делает. Обняв его за талию и чуть прижимая к себе, я почувствовал под пальцами выступающий позвоночник; Эстравен так отощал, что легко можно было прощупать каждое ребро. Внезапно он отстранился и пристально посмотрел мне в глаза. От него буквально исходило беспокойство, неуверенность; ему явно недостаточно было моих несмелых ответов, чтобы чувствовать, что он не делает со мной ничего дурного. Я и сам не был уверен в том, чего я хочу, но одно знал совершенно точно: мне хотелось, чтобы моему другу было хорошо сейчас, так хорошо, как я только смогу сделать. Я сжал его плечи и, наклонившись, принялся лизать и целовать его горло. Эстравен издавал короткие, рваные вздохи, крепко вцепившись в мои предплечья пальцами, пока наконец не разжал их и с тихим стоном не упал мне на грудь. Я взял его на руки – он был легким, как пушинка – и перенес на постель. 

Его тело было сплошной эрогенной зоной. Он выгибался подо мной, отчаянно ища прикосновения моих губ, рук, члена, покрывая поцелуями каждый миллиметр моей кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. А меня захлестывала сводящая с ума нежность, и я любил его так осторожно, словно боялся случайно сломать.

Я и вправду боялся. Боюсь и сейчас. 

На следующее утро я, как всегда, проснулся раньше Эстравена. Тихо уйти к себе, пока он спит, означало бы признать, что прошлая ночь была ошибкой, – а это наверняка причинило бы Эстравену боль, которой он нисколько не заслуживал. Так что я не без тревоги принялся дожидаться его пробуждения.

Меня терзало беспокойство, что я своими руками разрушил самое дорогое, что было у нас двоих: нашу дружбу. Я был твердо уверен, что соединяющий нас, как два края пропасти, хрупкий мостик держится именно на том, что есть у нас различного, а не общего. И, откровенно говоря, в ту минуту мне просто гораздо больше нужен был друг, чем любовница. Я боялся того, что вынужден буду теперь вести себя с Эстравеном как с женщиной и боялся, что он будет вести себя именно так: ждать решений и действий только от меня. 

Привычка делить людей на два пола и относиться к ним соответственно в который раз сыграла со мной злую шутку. Эстравен, едва проснувшись и глядя на меня еще мутным взглядом, быстро развеял мои сомнения.

\- Хватит разлеживаться, - решительно прокаркал он и, видя отразившееся на моем лице недоумение, ухмыльнулся. – Нам пора выдвигаться к Сассинотху, время не ждет. Не стоило тебе позволять мне так долго спать. – С этими словами он сделал попытку встать, впрочем, довольно неуклюжую, учитывая, что сам еще явно не проснулся до конца. Я успел заметить, что он полностью вернулся в состояние сомера: все половые признаки, столь явственно говорившие вчера о его женской природе, исчезли. 

\- Терем? - робко и удивленно позвал я его. Он обернулся, внимательно глянув на меня своими темными хитрыми глазами. Потом внезапно наклонился и нежно поцеловал меня в плечо.

\- Хочешь сказать, мы с твоим постоянным кеммером здесь теперь навсегда застряли? – спросил он. Я искренне изумился и не сразу понял, что он шутит. Когда до меня наконец дошло, я с облегчением расхохотался – и он рассмеялся вслед за мной. 

Мы очень быстро собрались и уже через час отправились на снегоуплотнителе дальше, по направлению к Сассинотху, тесно прижавшись друг к другу в маленькой кабинке. Туда, где меня ждал вожделенный передатчик, знаменующих конец моих гетенских мучений. Туда, где Эстравена ждало предательство и смертельная угроза. Медленно, но неуклонно мы приближались к границе.


	3. Гетени Иррем, весенняя тьма

Казалось, на этом наше безумное путешествие и закончится, так и оставшись бессмысленным. За спиной было три года отчаянных попыток договориться с властителями Гетена, восемьдесят один день в ледяной пустыне и одна ночь в Очаге Куркураст, в девяти днях пути от Сассинотха. Практически все это время мы так или иначе были вместе с Эстравеном, хоть я и не подозревал об этом поначалу. 

Но сейчас между нами, как невидимая стена, пролегла граница, с ее занесенными снегом укреплениями и довольно-таки немногочисленной стражей. Что, впрочем, отнюдь не делало ее преодолимой. Эстравену под страхом смерти нельзя было оставаться в Кархайде, мне – появляться в Оргорейне. Впрочем, как осуществить то или другое, мы тоже не представляли.

Почти весь день мы пролежали под укрытием небольшой сопки, наполовину зарывшись в снег, пытаясь согреться. Временами я поворачивался и смотрел на Эстравена, но он по большей части дремал или просто лежал с закрытыми глазами – по его лицу ничего нельзя было сказать. Солнце склонялось за горизонт, над нами покачивались снежные лапы деревьев хеммен, и их мерное колебание наполняло душу каким-то совершенным, чистым отчаянием. Умом я понимал: чтобы выжить, нам необходимо разделиться, но сама мысль о том, что Эстравен уйдет и оставит меня одного, пробуждала во мне панический страх, как тогда, когда я решил, что потерял его во время Лишенной Теней Ясности. 

С наступлением сумерек мы вышли из укрывавшей нас лощины и стали подниматься к границе, то и дело замирая, прячась среди игры теней на снегу. С вершины холма было видно линию пограничной стены, проходившей у подножья, а дальше – маленькие, едва мерцающие огоньки поселений. Там уже был Оргорейн. Там Эстравен был бы в безопасности, но мне туда ход был закрыт. 

Темнота опускалась мягко и незаметно, я еще отчетливо различал фигуру Эстравена рядом, но уже не видел его лица. Проведя столько времени в укрытии, мы так ничего и не решили, не разговаривали и сейчас. Откровенно говоря, я не видел выхода из сложившейся ситуации: каждый шаг мог привести к беде, а оставаться на месте означало замерзнуть насмерть. Поэтому мы не спеша двигались вперед и ничего не говорили друг другу, ни мысленно, ни вслух. Эстравен, казалось, был полон какой-то мрачной решимости, которая стала его отличительной чертой в последние дни. Даже когда он улыбался, мне казалось, что он делает это только для меня, не испытывая настоящей радости. Раньше мы всегда обсуждали каждый следующий шаг, и один из нас не предпринял бы ничего, не посоветовавшись с другим. Но теперь мне приходилось полагаться на его решимость, его уверенность, потому что своих у меня не осталось. Граница была все ближе. 

И только тогда – именно в тот миг, в тот последний миг, не раньше, - я понял, что именно мой эгоизм и молчание Эстравена скрыли от меня, понял, куда он на самом деле идет и во что намерен ввязаться. И я сказал лишь:

\- Терем… подожди…

Но его уже не было рядом. Я видел, как он мчится вниз по склону холма, ловко петляя на невероятной для меня скорости. О том, чтобы догнать его, не стоило даже и думать. И тем не менее, я побежал за ним следом, в напрасной и отчаянной попытке остановить. 

Между тем Эстравен приближался к границе, и его заметили. Пограничная охрана внизу засуетилась, и я с болью в сердце увидел, как маленькие человечки выстраиваются в шеренгу, направляя на моего друга винтовки. Вот ловкую фигурку Эстравена выхватили прожектором, но он увильнул. Его поймали светом во второй раз, ему что-то кричали, потому раздался первый залп. Я с трудом заставил себя не зажмурить глаза, так страшно мне было увидеть, что произошло. Но, судя по всему, выстрел был предупреждающим, в воздух. Впрочем, Эстравен не остановился и не сбавил скорости, а продолжал так же упрямо нестись навстречу верной гибели.

Теперь он был слишком далеко, чтобы я мог даже докричаться до него. Я не сомневался, что во второй раз пограничная охрана будет стрелять на поражение. Даже не будь Указа о Высылке, Эстравен совершал неслыханную наглость, и у охраны не оставалось другого выбора.

Стоило мне задуматься об этом, как я в одно мгновение ясно осознал, что мне делать. Позже, много раз в кошмарных снах и яви возвращаясь к этому моменту, я не переставал удивляться, что тогда сделанный выбор показался мне совершенно естественным и простым. Точнее даже, не было никакого выбора. Я просто сунул руку в карман куртки, достал завалявшуюся там еще с Огненных Холмов пластинку антиграва, до сих пор в бурых потеках, и направил его на шеренгу пограничников.

Не знаю, какого точно эффекта я ожидал. Снежные и ледяные глыбы под воздействием простой, но необычайно мощной ударной волны ломались и опадали с глухим протяжным стоном. Однако сейчас никакого звука не было. Не было ни криков, ни стрекота винтовок. Просто картинка с изображенными на ней маленькими человечками на фоне маленьких домиков пограничной службы будто пошла рябью. А в следующий момент беззвучно взорвалась. Не было ни гула, ни клубов пламени – только взметнулся снег, и человечки разлетелись, как карточный домик, если внезапно распахнуть окно. Я увидел, как позади них аккуратно складывается и оседает небольшое одноэтажное здание. Поднятый волной снег на мгновение завис в воздухе и начал опадать крупными хлопьями, даже кусками.

Но я уже бежал к Эстравену, пробиваясь через этот неестественный, дезориентирующий снегопад. Я видел, как его резко отбросило назад ударной волной, и надеялся, что он все еще был слишком далеко от эпицентра, чтобы она могла ему серьезно повредить. Но узнать наверняка можно было, только добравшись до него.

Я с трудом смог найти его, почти погребенного под рыхлым, только что опавшим снегом. За те пару минут, которые показались мне часами, я прошел весь путь от надежды до крайней степени отчаяния и когда наконец увидел Эстравена – точнее, неловко вывернутые торчащие из сугроба ноги в лыжных креплениях – уже был готов ко всему. Остановившись рядом с ним так резко, что меня занесло и я упал на бок в мягкий снег, я лихорадочно принялся откапывать его, попутно мысленно крича его имя. Эстравен не отвечал и не подавал признаков жизни; меня накрыл липкий кошмар, от которого становится жарко и слабеют колени, страх, что это я убил его. Дрожащими руками я стащил с него меховую шапку и с трудом нащупал пульс на загрубевшей шее. 

Он дышал. Его сердце билось. Он был без сознания, но видимых повреждений, следов крови на нем я не обнаружил. Пограничная охрана не попала и теперь уже не сумеет. В тот момент я не мог и представить, что творилось там, ниже по склону, где несколько минут назад разлетались в разные стороны стражники; но умом я уже понимал, что удар подобной силы не может пройти просто так, что наверняка есть жертвы, и если кто-то выжил, они могут напасть на нас.

Но в тот момент мне было все равно. Я наклонился к лицу Эстравена, поднеся ухо к самым его губам и услышал рваное, хриплое дыхание. Не выдержав, я ткнулся лицом ему в грудь, и слезы сами потекли у меня из глаз, немедленно остывая на морозе и жаля кожу ледяными иглами. И через некоторое время я почувствовал, как он пошевелился, а потом мне на голову легла его рука в грубой кожаной перчатке. Это было самое прекрасное из всех испытанных мной прикосновений, и именно оно вернуло меня к жизни. Я встал и помог Эстравену подняться, он еще нетвердо стоял на ногах и цеплялся за мою руку. Мы обернулись как раз в тот момент, когда прожектор пограничников снова ожил и начал шарить по склонам. Но оживления заметно поубавилось, и стоило нам двинуться, нас настиг крик: «Сдавайтесь! Мы не будем стрелять!» Эстравен вопросительно взглянул на меня, и мне оставалось лишь обхватить его за талию и закинуть его руку себе на шею, чтобы помочь ему идти. Мы начали спуск, а нам навстречу уже поднимались охранники. 

Они действительно не стали стрелять.


	4. Иррем, начало весны

Нас отвели обратно в Сассинотх и заключили в тюрьму. Все это время с нами обращались очень отстраненно и осторожно, как с крайне опасными животными или крайне ядовитыми растениями. Я не встречал и тени агрессии, даже необходимые действия вроде надевания наручников исполнялись бережно. Кархайдцы не сводили с меня глаз и быстро отворачивались, когда я глядел на них в ответ. Эстравена стражники, казалось, вообще не замечали, так что какое-то время я гадал, может быть, его не узнали.

«Тюрьма» представляла из себя большую, нормально обставленную комнату с двумя кроватями, в том самом здании, где располагалась также резиденция губернатора Сассинотха. Долгое время нас никто не тревожил, только приносили еду, и мы просто лежали, иногда мысленно переговариваясь, иногда проваливаясь в тяжелый сон. 

Мы провалялись так в импровизированной тюрьме, как овощи, несколько дней. К нам никто не приходил, и никто нас не допрашивал. Это было даже хорошо, учитывая, что истощение и усталость опять взяли свое: большую часть времени мы просто спали и видели тяжелые сны. И все же несмотря на невероятную усталость, которая будто придавливала к постели, я раз за разом просыпался ночью от кошмаров. И тут же, затаив дыхание, не смея пошевелиться, прислушивался, отчаянно вглядываясь в темноту. Мое сердце билось изо всех сил, отдаваясь где-то в горле и наполняя голову тошнотворным гулом; это мешало слушать и раздражало меня.

И раз за разом я слышал в темноте едва слышное дыхание Эстравена. И все. Только ночь, темнота, пустота и его дыхание. Некоторое время я сидел на постели, прислушиваясь, успокаивая свое сердце, а потом ложился обратно, беззвучно плача от радости. 

Не помню, сколько прошло дней, – а может быть, это все был один долгий день, в течение которого я засыпал и просыпался несколько раз – когда к нам прислали врача. Точнее говоря, врача прислали к Эстравену. Со своей койки я наблюдал, как молодой мрачноватый парень осматривает его и что-то тихо говорит, вроде: «Вы потеряли много сил, вам нужно лежать». Эстравен, чуть приподнявшись на локте, кивнул и, когда врач уже повернулся уходить, тихо попросил:

\- Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о моем друге. 

Врач резко обернулся и бросил на меня неуверенный взгляд. Потом – такой же торопливый взгляд на прикрытую дверь. 

\- Я очень прошу вас, - так же тихо повторил Эстравен. 

Молодой врач неуверенно кивнул и сделал пару шагов ко мне. Я и сам не мог сказать, нужна ли мне в действительности врачебная помощь, или, чтобы прийти в себя, достаточно будет просто отлежаться, но и отказываться было глупо. Врач, то и дело украдкой оглядываясь на дверь, осмотрел меня и неодобрительно покачал головой.

\- Тот же диагноз, - произнес он. – Вы израсходовали себя. Больше сил у вас не осталось. Перешли все свои физические пределы. Лежите, отдыхайте и ни о чем не думайте, - он замялся, - во всяком случае, ближайшие несколько дней. Я буду приносить для лорда Эстравена двойную дозу лекарств, а дальше вы уж сами… - он замолчал и резко поднялся. Когда врач вышел, я вопросительно посмотрел на Эстравена. 

Практически сразу после того, как нас заключили в тюрьму, я рассказал ему, как использовал антиграв. Сказал и то, что не представлял и не представляю себе другого варианта, и что мне не нужен союз с Лигой, заключенный ценой его жизни. Он очень внимательно выслушал меня и потом еще долго молчал, глядя куда-то в угол. 

\- Мы раскрутили Колесо Судьбы, и теперь оно вертится быстрее, чем нам хотелось бы, - наконец произнес он. Я терпеливо смотрел на него, ожидая разъяснений. 

\- Почему ты никогда не использовал это раньше как оружие, Дженри? – Эстравен поднял на меня глаза, но выражение его лица совершенно нечитаемым. 

Я пожал плечами.

\- Это вообще не оружие. Кроме того, мобиль и не должен воевать с… местным населением. В конце концов, моя задача – заключить мирный союз.

\- Даже если «местное население» воюет с вами? - с некоторым удивлением спросил Эстравен. Мне оставалось только кивнуть.

Эстравен некоторое время сидел молча, а потом покачал головой. 

\- Значит, твои действия по спасению моей шкуры не получат одобрения у твоих коллег? – осторожно спросил он, балансируя на грани опасения и шутки.

\- Вот уж наверняка нет, - фыркнул я, внутренне напрягаясь. – Но это невелика беда, главное – чтобы мои друзья вообще когда-нибудь узнали о моих действиях… - Мне хотелось побыстрее закрыть тему; решение Совета Лиги я примерно себе представлял, собственно, оно было стандартным во всех случаях. Но Эстравену этого знать отнюдь не следовало. Страшно было даже подумать, какова была бы его реакция. 

\- Так что, - продолжил я делано беззаботным тоном, - считаешь, теперь у моей миссии нет шансов на успех у короля Кархайда?

Эстравен бросил на меня быстрый взгляд и так же быстро ответил. 

\- Напротив. Откровенно говоря, если бы ты устроил нечто подобное год назад, то сильно облегчил бы всем нам жизнь… Я не имею в виду массовое убийство пограничников, разумеется. Но сам факт использования силы, которой нет в нашем мире.

Мне оставалось только развести руками. Бог с ним, с Оргорейном, но в Кархайде детально обследовали и мою посадочную ракету, и меня самого. Сначала Эстравена, а потом и короля буквально завалили отчетами врачей и инженеров.

\- Король Аргавен не только глуп, но и труслив, - продолжал свою мысль Эстравен. – Он, как и все трусы, рад унизить того, кто слабее, и будет с такой же радостью ползать на брюхе перед тем, кто сильнее. Особенно если с этим сильным можно заключить союз и получить хотя бы иллюзию помощи и защиты. Кроме того, король может усмотреть для себя возможность повысить свой престиж, рискнув шифгретором. Тайб станет отговаривать его, но Аргавену к этому времени Тайб уже несколько поднадоест и, вполне возможно, он просто проигнорирует его советы. Как показала моя и не только моя практика, королю время от времени надоедают советчики, и он пытается начать думать своим умом. А сейчас, с тобой, ему представляется удачный шанс сыграть против Оргорейна, поймав их на заведомой лжи. Надо быть слепым, чтобы не заметить его, а заметив, Аргавен своего не упустит. Для короля Аргавена ты станешь подлинным сокровищем, родным братом, некогда утраченным и обретенным вновь. Уверен, что на инцидент с пограничниками закроют глаза, в конце концов ни у кого нет доказательств, что это твоих рук дело. Если повезет, закроют глаза даже на меня. Если он предложит тебе сделку – соглашайся, Джерни. Нарушить слово — значит утратить свой шифгретор. Короли Харге держат данное слово. Ты будешь в безопасности. 

Чуть позже выяснилось, что то ли тонкий политический расчет, то ли интуиция Эстравена не подвели: все произошло именно так, как он и предвидел. Буквально на следующий день после нашего с ним разговора меня впервые пришли допрашивать. Впрочем, это не имело ничего общего с допросами, которым я подвергался в Оргорейне; мне робко задавали наводящие вопросы, а я по собственной инициативе давал им исчерпывающие ответы, прежде всего, конечно, рассказал о вызове корабля. 

Информация была немедленно передана в Эренранг, о чем мы узнали от молодого врача, который все продолжал заходить к нам. Он же сообщил, что едва получив известие о «неудачном покушении на лорда Эстравена» (на этом месте мы с Эстравеном не могли не переглянуться, причем в его глазах явственно была заметна радость), лорд Тайб немедленно ушел в отставку. То ли признавая свое поражение, то ли пытаясь избежать прямой опалы в связи с тем, что я вернулся и скоро появлюсь при дворе. 

Нашему врачу было поручено сопровождать нас в столицу; и, несмотря на то, что королевское приглашение равняется приказу, врач по доброте душевной дал нам еще сутки отдыха. 

Поздно вечером я лежал без сна, глядя в темноту и слушая ровное дыхание Эстравена. Его умение подстраиваться под ситуацию в этот раз поразило меня куда больше, чем раньше. Бывший изгнанник, он так же легко, казалось, смирился с возможностью своего возвращения, как и со своим изгнанием. И уже был полон планов, наверняка начал думать, как устроить мою беседу с королем, как вести себя с моими коллегами с корабля. Эстравен был спокоен и весел и смотрел в будущее.

А я при всем желании не мог даже сыграть такую роль. Умереть при исполнении своей миссии я был вполне готов и, еще покидая Оллюль, прекрасно знал, на что иду. Но ни в каком страшном сне я не мог вообразить, что когда-нибудь меня вынуждены будут наказывать свои. Что когда-нибудь я тоже «сорвусь». Будущее представлялось мне не просто мрачным, а еще и очень коротким: дальше двух-трех дней после посадки корабля не было и смысла заглядывать, а до этого момента дел у меня оставалось, как казалось, всего ничего. 

Встреча с королем Аргавеном, которой я так настойчиво добивался два года, которую Эстравен пытался устроить в течение шести месяцев, теперь казалась пустой формальностью. Мысли о ней занимали меня некоторое время, но этого было недостаточно, и я снова и снова – во сне и наяву – испытывал тревогу, страх и неуверенность. Эстравен чувствовал это и явно волновался за меня, но, видимо, списывал мое состояние только на муки совести, что было правдой лишь отчасти. А я не мог сказать ему о причине своих страхов, и от этого было только хуже. Я пытался спрятаться от тревог реальности во сне, который милостиво приносила усталость. 

Но стоило мне закрыть глаза, и я опять видел перед собой тонкую фигурку, уносящуюся вниз по склону, а потом – застывшие в воздухе хлопья снега и людей, разлетающихся, как карточный домик. Все это происходило в полной тишине, и откуда-то я знал, что тишина как раз и означает самое страшное из всех преступлений.

Я проснулся оттого, что Эстравен тряс меня за плечо, повторяя: «Дженри, Дженри!» Я резко вскочил, выныривая из беззвучного кошмара, и уставился на него. 

\- Что случилось? – голос мой звучал хрипло, едва слышно. 

\- Ты кричал, - просто ответил Эстравен. – Я не понял слова. На другом… своем языке. 

Когда он сказал это, я почувствовал, что беззвучный кошмар надвигается на меня вновь, и вцепился в Эстравена двумя руками. Он, как всегда, безупречно угадал причину моего страха и, пряча глаза, тихо произнес:

\- Может быть, пограничники и не заслужили смерти. Может быть, я не заслужил жизни. Но ты сделал то, что сделал, и я благодарен тебе. Твой шифгретор не пострадал – ведь после того, что ты говорил мне на леднике Гобрин, ты не мог поступить иначе. Защищал нечто, принадлежащее тебе, – он говорил, отвернувшись, явно смущаясь, и его голос звучал мягко и тепло. 

Совершенно не думая, я обхватил его лицо ладонями и, притянув к себе, поцеловал его. Он не ответил на поцелуй, но обнял меня за шею, уткнувшись лицом мне в волосы. «Можно исправить все, кроме смерти», - мысленно напомнил я ему. 

Эстравен отстранился и посмотрел на меня. 

\- Ну, если они не убили меня сразу, то не сделают этого и впредь, - с ухмылкой произнес он. – Так что я попытаюсь быть хоть чем-нибудь полезным и устроить тебе еще одну встречу с королем. Заодно, может, обсудите вопрос об отмене Указа о моем изгнании? – теперь он ухмылялся по-настоящему, его выражение напоминало хитрую мордочку выдры. Отсвет того ошеломляюще сдержанного, хитрого и ироничного Лорда Эстре, который меньше года назад умел выводить меня из себя, как никто другой. Больше тысячи лет назад. Только теперь я твердо знал, что он играет на моей стороне. Он снова был со мной, мой верный, преданный друг, неколебимый, как скала. И мне перестало быть страшно.

Прошло всего несколько дней, а мы уже были в Эренранге: город Сассинотх выделил нам с сопровождающим врачом автосани, так что добрались мы быстро и легко. У дворцовых ворот нас поджидал приказ короля: Эстравену предписывалось немедленно явиться к Аргавену, мне же – устраиваться в Круглой Башне, что означало высшую милость и расположение короля. У дверей Круглой Башни я с огромной радостью увидел знакомую фигуру: меня поджидал Фейкс, Ткач из Цитадели Отерхорд. 

Он провел меня внутрь, попутно посвящая в текущую политическую ситуацию и выслушивая мой рассказ. Известие о прибытии корабля взволновало его, и он снова и снова спрашивал, что из себя представляет команда и что они намерены делать. 

По рассказам Фейкса я понял, что все складывается не так уж и плохо; еще до добровольного ухода Тайба в отставку стало ясно, что доверие короля он потерял, так что теперь у Эстравена были все шансы вернуть себе и место, и былое влияние. 

Мы до позднего вечера коротали время у большого камина за кружкой пива, поджидая Эстравена. Он вернулся, когда уже совсем стемнело, и выглядел измотанным, но удовлетворенным. 

\- Колесо Фортуны все же повернулось, - слабо улыбнулся он, прежде чем рухнуть в кресло. Я налил ему пива, ожидая его рассказа. Эстравен подробно описал свою беседу с королем – приватную, что свидетельствовало о некотором расположении, но проходившую со стороны короля на повышенных тонах. Его изображение того, как король брызгал слюной и называл Эстравена «безмозглым изгоем без чести и совести, которому место на рыбной свалке» (я и не подозревал, что в Эренранге есть какие-то специальные рыбные свалки), вышло необычайно комичным. Я понадеялся, что король сорвал-таки зло и в дальнейшем будет вести себя спокойней и рассудительней. 

Впрочем, встречу с королем Эстравен мне действительно устроил. Аудиенция была назначена на завтрашний день, в Часу Третьем, так что у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать линию поведения. Мы с Эстравеном еще долго обсуждали, как мне лучше держать себя и что говорить.

Впрочем, большая часть этих премудростей мне не понадобилась. Стоило мне переступить порог огромного парадного зала и приблизиться к королю, как он, усадив меня напротив себя, спросил:

\- Какого черта он меня обманывал? – в его голосе слышалась угроза, но и беспомощность. 

\- Кто? – изумился я.

\- Эстравен. Почему он сразу не сказал мне о большом корабле, что вы можете вызвать его в любой момент?

\- Он не знал об этом, ваше величество. Я не раскрывал этого никому до недавнего времени. А лорд Эстравен слишком заботился о вашем шифгреторе, чтобы передавать вам какие-то непроверенные сведения. Он убрал меня с ваших глаз долой, когда вы начали оказывать явное предпочтение моим врагам. И он же вернул меня обратно, когда уже само по себе мое возвращение могло убедить вас принять Посла Экумены и поверить в ее дружественные намерения.

Король бросил на меня быстрый взгляд и тут же отвел глаза, качая головой. Я успел заметить, как он постарел меньше чем за год.

\- Дружественные намерения, говорите? – неожиданно взвизгнул король. – Скажите это пограничникам на границе с Орготой! – Вчера с Эстравеном мы обсуждали, как мне реагировать, если король поднимет эту тему, но тут все мысли просто вылетели у меня из головы, и я не нашелся, что ответить.

\- А в Орготе это видели, - задумчиво продолжил король. – Не признаются, но явно видели; шпионы сообщают, они уже начали внутреннее расследование. И при этом официально успели поклясться, что вы в Мишнори. Сели в лужу, как последние болваны! За это я готов простить вам даже гибель нескольких солдат. – Я едва заметно выдохнул. – Но только при одном условии! – воскликнул Аргавен.

\- Я готов сделать все, что в моих силах, ваше величество, чтобы загладить вину перед вами и перед родными погибших, - торопливо уверил я его.

\- Отдайте мне эту штуку, - король властно протянул мне раскрытую ладонь. – Это ваше супер-оружие.

Я замешкался, потом все же вытащил из кармана куртки антиграв.

\- Ваше величество, его больше нельзя будет использовать. Он полностью разряжен, и вряд ли удастся его зарядить. Антиграв поглощает энергию при ударе космической ракеты об землю и… 

\- Знаю, знаю… - отмахнулся король, - видел протоколы ваших допросов и ни черта в них не понял. Не в том суть, - он подался вперед и заглянул мне в глаза, - я-то знаю, а вот Оргота – нет. – У меня по спине пробежал холодок, но сделать было ничего нельзя. Начать спорить с королем означало поставить под угрозу саму возможность союза, так что я молча кивнул и протянул ему пластинку. Король с некоторым удивлением повертел ее в руках и положил на стол рядом с собой.

\- Когда прилетят ваши… коллеги, - рассеяно сказал он, - организуйте с моим камердинером, чтобы их разместили как подобает. И больше никакого оружия, ясно вам?! – Я торопливо и преувеличенно кивнул. – Все у вас?

Я напрягся, собираясь с духом. Оставалось еще одно не менее важное дело. Что бы со мной ни случилось, какой бы приговор ни вынес мне Совет Лиги – я должен устроить судьбу Эстравена, восстановить то, что было разрушено из-за меня. И сделать это прямо сейчас.

\- Ваше величество, - твердо начал я, - прежде чем пойдет речь о каком-либо союзе между Кархайдом и Лигой Миров, я прошу вас отменить указ об изгнании лорда Эстравена. 

Король поднял брови и внимательно посмотрел на меня; мне показалось, в его глазах скользнуло что-то похожее на понимание. 

\- Вы ставите мне условия? – холодно осведомился он.

Инстинкт дипломата, простые правила вежливости заставляли меня тут же начать возражать, что это вовсе не условие, а смиренная просьба, без которой сотрудничество все равно будет невозможным. Но я понял, что должен быть жестким, если хочу чего-то добиться здесь.

\- Да, - ответил я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал спокойно.

Король поднялся с кресла и подошел в камину, поворошил угли, подняв сноп искр.

\- Он предупреждал меня об этом, Эстравен, - с ехидцей произнес он. – Вы далеко не столь просты и добросердечны, каким хотите казаться. Что ж, я имел возможность убедиться в этом даже дважды, - он развернулся ко мне, и я с удивлением увидел на его лице какую-то дьявольскую ухмылку. – Признаться, теперь мне гораздо понятнее, чего же вы все-таки добиваетесь и что вы за человек. Получите указ об отмене изгнания своего Эстравена завтра – и можете катиться вместе с ним ко всем чертям. «Королевским ухом» ему вновь не бывать, пусть и не мечтает, - с этим король вновь повернулся и принялся ворошить угли, всем своим видом показывая, что аудиенция окончена. Я попрощался с его спиной и ушел. 

Гонец, прибывший с королевским указом, разбудил нас с Эстравеном ни свет ни заря.


	5. Одгетени Иррем, «не-тьма»

На следующий день после моей аудиенции у короля, едва получив на руки заветную бумагу, Эстравен отправился по делам: как он объяснил, чтобы «отдать старые долги». Смутно подозреваю, что занимался он как раз обратным, но желания вникать в это или сопровождать его у меня не было ни малейшего. Так что с утра я просто бродил по городу, с неожиданной теплотой узнавая то узкую улочку, то выкрашенные в красный цвет зимние двери, то тоненькое голое деревце на перекрестке. В Часу Втором ко мне присоединился Фейкс, и мы долго беседовали, прогуливаясь по залитому солнцем Эренрангу. На самом деле, температура была минусовая, но я, видимо, наконец начал привыкать к здешнему климату: в воздухе чувствовалось дыхание весны, а общество Фейкса не позволяло предаваться тревожным мыслям.

Было уже довольно поздно, когда я вернулся в Круглую Башню и обнаружил там поджидающего меня Эстравена. У его ног стояла объемистая сумка. Он явно волновался.

\- Вот, я собрал кое-какие долги, - пояснил он. – Купил кое-какие вещи… - он замолк; я с удивлением посмотрел на него. – Ты позволишь мне пожить у тебя, пока я не найду себе жилье в городе? – быстро спросил Эстравен. 

Я вытаращил глаза. 

\- Пожить у меня? – переспросил я, не веря своим ушам.

Он нервно кивнул. Мне стало ужасно стыдно, но одновременно я почувствовал раздражение.

\- Господи, Терем, - только и смог сказать я. – Разумеется, оставайся здесь. Знаешь, мне и в голову не приходило, что ты можешь бросить меня и уйти куда-то… 

Он посмотрел на меня снизу вверх своими темными глазами выдры. А потом сделал шаг вперед и обнял меня. Мне оставалось только обнять в ответ, и, уткнувшись лицом в его гладкие жесткие волосы, я думал, что скоро сам брошу его – так скоро, как он и не подозревает. Пусть и не по своей вине. Или, напротив, по своей. 

Не сговариваясь специально, кто где спит, мы улеглись вместе на большую кровать, и Эстравен снова прижался ко мне. Я почувствовал его тепло, такое знакомое дыхание – и мне необычайно остро захотелось заняться с ним любовью прямо сейчас. Может быть, в последний раз. Но сейчас он был в сомере, кеммер у него должен был начаться только через несколько дней, так что это было невозможно. Наверное, я слишком неловко заворочался или слишком откровенно коснулся его, потому что Эстравен поднял голову и посмотрел на меня в темноте. 

\- Дженри? – вопросительно произнес он. Я помотал головой: «Ничего, ничего». Но Эстравен уже понял причину моего беспокойства. 

\- Ты знаешь, - начал он, - я мог бы…

\- Терем, - оборвал я его. – Все в порядке. Правда, - я демонстративно улегся поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Не то чтобы мое возбуждение от этого стало слабее.

Через мгновение я почувствовал, как маленькие ловкие ладони Эстравена скользят по моему телу. Пальцы нежно проводят по груди, обводят соски, ладонь скользит ниже по животу. Я не мог немного не выгнуться, когда он коснулся паха, и спустя мгновение его пальцы сжали мой член, двигаясь медленно и равномерно, все больше усиливая мое возбуждение. 

Все так же не открывая глаз, я почувствовал, что Эстравен покидает место рядом со мной и спускается к изножью кровати. Он сбросил с меня одеяло, и я вздрогнул, когда холодный воздух коснулся моей кожи. Но мгновение спустя Эстравен обхватил губами головку моего члена, мягко всасывая, и я перестал замечать что-либо еще. Только его маленькие сильные руки, скользящие по внутренней стороне моих бедер, язык, ласкающий мой член, мои пальцы в его волосах – не чтобы удерживать, но чтобы чувствовать его движения. Ледяная комната сначала стала горячей, а потом взорвалась сверкающими искрами, как уголек в камине. 

Вернувшись на грешную землю и открыв глаза, я увидел, что Эстравен, сидя в изножье постели, наблюдает за мной. В темноте сложно было разобрать, но мне показалось, что на его губах блуждает хитрая ухмылка. Не дав ему сказать ни слова, я притянул его к себе и начал целовать; на его губах еще оставался привкус моей спермы. 

\- Спасибо, - прошептал я ему, когда мы наконец снова лежали рядом, обнявшись. 

\- Этого достаточно? – изумился Эстравен. Я кивнул. – Бойся, - сказал он тогда. – Через три-четыре дня я замучаю тебя насмерть. – Он тихо засмеялся, а мне было не до смеха. Я не знал точно, что будет со мной через несколько дней, но был практически уверен, что ничего хорошего. Но сказать Эстравену, что ему, вероятно, придется подыскать себе другого кеммеринга или опять попрактиковаться в воздержании, у меня не поворачивался язык.

Я лежал, обнимая его за плечи, невидяще глядя в темноту, и в голове у меня стучало: последний раз, в последний раз. От того, что только что произошло между нами, было еще слаще и еще больнее.

\- Дело не только в этом, да? – внезапно глухо спросил Эстравен. Я думал, он уже давно спит, и не был готов к такому вопросу. – Ты беспокоишься, как отреагируют твои друзья на меня? Или на убийство пограничников? – Мне оставалось только кивнуть. – Тебя могут подвергнуть какому-то наказанию?

\- Я не знаю, Терем, - выдохнул я. Очередная маленькая ложь, что поделать, их было уже слишком много за последние дни. 

Он снова вздохнул и положил голову мне на плечо. Это было так по-женски, что я в который раз невольно поразился; несмотря на возникшую между нами теплоту, на сексуальное притяжение, я все так же продолжал думать о нем как о мужчине.

\- Видимо, пришла пора дать ответ на твой вопрос, - произнес он после долгого молчания. Я ждал продолжения, не желая гадать, о чем он говорит. – На тот вопрос, который ты так и не задал Предсказателям. 

Мне оставалось только удивиться. Я вспомнил, как говорил ему еще на леднике Гобрин, что должен был, наверное, спрашивать о нем. Но сформулировать конкретный вопрос так и не сумел. О чем он думал, о чем догадался? 

\- Изначально, когда твой корабль только приземлился в Кархайде, я поддерживал тебя и интересовался тобой, думая, что твое появление может помочь повысить международный авторитет Кархайда. Что мы сумеем научиться у вас каким-то технологиям, практикам, - сейчас он говорил, как рассудительный политик, и этот внезапный переход был для меня необычайно странен. – Но очень быстро я понял, что этот союз будет вовсе не таким, каким я ожидал. И вряд ли принесет какие-то реальные плоды в ближайшем будущем. - Мне больно было слышать это, но я не перебивал его.

\- С тех пор все, что я делал – начиная с поддержки твоей миссии перед королем и до настоящего момента – можно сказать, что я делал это из-за тебя. Из чисто личных побуждений, - он усмехнулся. - Возможно, если бы на твоем месте был другой человек, я отнесся бы к этой затее иначе, она не стала бы для меня самого столь важной. Я хотел, чтобы ты добился успеха, потому что ты сам сделал это целью своей жизни; чтобы осуществилось то, ради чего ты согласился стать изгнанником на нашей планете. Но даже если это не выйдет, я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Дженри. Однажды я уже потерял своего брата… ты знаешь. – Он замолчал, но я впервые за много раз понял, что скрыто за его обрывочными словами: «Я не хочу потерять и тебя». 

От этих слов у меня перехватило дыхание и захотелось плакать. Все это время я обманывал себя, пытаясь уговорить, что Эстравен не сильно пострадает в случае моего ареста и депортации: как бы там ни было, союз с Лигой теперь неизбежен, и его страна получит желаемое. Довольно глупое и поверхностное заблуждение. А еще – я не знал, что ответить ему, что вообще можно ответить на такое признание. Я только крепче прижал его к себе, зарываясь лицом в густые волосы, чувствуя, как слезы сами текут по щекам. Эстравен, похоже, и не ждал ответа, потому что он просто обнял меня, и мы наконец заснули. Завтра нас ждал тяжелый день. 

Корабль сел в Атен Фен, меньше чем в часе пути от Эренранга, среди только начинающих оттаивать болот. Рядом со мной стоял Эстравен, чуть подальше – Фейкс из Остерхорда, поодаль – еще несколько человек, направленных Аргавеном для торжественной встречи. Когда корабль наконец застыл посреди болота и земля перестала дрожать, Фейкс прервал молчание.

\- Я рад, что дожил и увидел это, - произнес он.

Я ждал, что скажет Эстравен, но он лишь бросил на меня нервный взгляд и отвернулся к кораблю.

Первой на лестнице появилась Ланг Гео Гью, за ней спустились остальные десять членов экипажа. Они приветствовали сопровождающих меня людей, здоровались со мной, жали мне правую руку, хлопали по спине. А я с тревогой и волнением ожидал, когда же наконец представится возможность поговорить с Гео Гью как с командиром экипажа о своих сомнительных достижениях. Мне хотелось как можно скорее сбросить этот груз со своей совести.

Такая возможность представилась только вечером, когда все разместились в зданиях королевского дворца, и я наконец остался со своими товарищами наедине: Эстравен ушел организовывать что-то в связи с их пребыванием в Эренранге. Поначалу они слушали меня нетерпеливо, то и дело перебивая и задавая вопросы. Но когда я дошел до дороги на ферму Пулефен, вопросы прекратились, и все затаили дыхание. Я кожей ощущал их сочувственные взгляды, их рассеянность: ничего подобного в отчетах Исследователей не значилось, и никто не предполагал, что я могу попасть в такую ситуацию. На словах о наших отношений с Эстравеном, рассеянность сменилась удивлением, а после происшествия на границе – откровенным ужасом. «Дженли, скажи, что это неправда», - прошептала Кеста, закрывая лицо руками. Я не мог даже покачать головой ей в ответ: стыд подгонял мои слова, и мой рассказ был почти исповедью. Впрочем, я знал, что отпущения грехов мне не видать.

Когда я наконец закончил, повисло напряженное молчание. Мои товарищи были шокированы, они явно не могли поверить, что я – один из них, человек, с которым они расстались всего три недели назад, – мог так измениться, мог совершить такое. Но мне оставалось только выдохнуть: я сделал все, что мог, и теперь решать предстояло Совету Лиги, а донести мои проступки до Совета – Гео Гью. Она тоже поняла это, потому что подняла на меня полные слез глаза и с мольбой произнесла: 

\- Дженли, я обязана сообщить об этом… ты знаешь закон. Теперь, когда Кархайд стал членом Лиги Миров, за преступление против граждан Кархайда тебя будут судить по законам Лиги. И мне придется… - Я не стал дослушивать ее, просто кивнул. Меньше всего мне хотелось бы возложить на хрупкие плечи Гео Гью миссию палача. 

Она еще раз оглянулась на остальную команду: никто не отводил глаза, но почти у всех был неестественно прямой, застывший взгляд. – Хорошо, - медленно произнесла она, проводя рукой по лбу. – Я сейчас свяжусь с Советом… надеюсь, до завтрашнего дня они примут решение. Пожалуйста, приди сюда завтра после полудня – я расскажу… - она замялась. – Как я понимаю, Кархайд пока представляет лорд Эстравен? – Я помешкал мгновение - король не давал на этот счет никаких конкретных указаний, но и других желающих осуществлять связи с Лигой, вроде бы, не было – и кивнул. – Нужно позвать его тоже, - видя, как я дернулся, она торопливо добавила, - я сама это сделаю. А ты… у тебя еще есть время… - она не стала заканчивать фразу, но всем было понятно: у меня есть время, чтобы сбежать. Никто из них не будет искать меня – ни в Кархайде, ни в любом другом государстве этого мира. Никто не будет преследовать, чтобы наказать.

Они знали это, но также и прекрасно знали, что я не воспользуюсь этой возможностью. Уходя, я ощущал направленные на меня взгляды, полные сочувствия и рассеянности. Они не могли понять меня, но тем не менее сопереживали мне и готовы были помочь, рискуя своей карьерой, – стоило мне только подать знак, что мне нужна помощь. 

Я не стал возвращаться в Круглую Башню – общество Эстравена было бы в ту ночь невыносимым. Вместо этого я некоторое время кружил по городу, пока не забрел в какую-то маленькую гостиницу, где и остался ночевать. От усталости и нервного напряжения спал я на удивление крепко и проснулся, только когда уже полностью рассвело. Не торопясь приведя себя в порядок и заставив себя проглотить принесенный хозяином завтрак, я направился в ту часть дворца, где временно остановились мои товарищи.

Гео Гью уже ждала меня, и судя по отсутствию остальной команды, она получила от Совета ответ. По практике Лиги такие вопросы всегда решались максимально приватно, и выносить их на публику никто не собирался. Впрочем, Эстравен тоже был там и, едва увидев меня, направился мне навстречу, но тут же остановился. Наверное, мое состояние отражалось у меня на лице, потому что если Эстравен и собирался расспрашивать, где я пропадал всю ночь, то тут же оставил эту идею. Не отрывая от меня внимательного взгляда, он пропустил меня чуть вперед, а сам остановился позади. Гео Гью, сидевшая за большим столом над несколькими листами бумаги – явно из анзибля - тоже встала. 

\- Дженли Аи, первый мобиль на планете Гетен, - начала Ланг Гео Гью ровным голосом. – Я получила утром официальную резолюцию, подтверждающую вхождение планеты Гетен в Экумену. Я поздравляю прежде всего тебя: это большой прорыв, и ты быстро сумел добиться успеха, - она замолчала, на мгновение опустила глаза. В ее голосе не было радости, а оттого, что она говорила на кархайдском, ее фразы казались несколько неестественными – как речь человека, который учил чужой язык по книгам, но никогда не общался на нем с живыми людьми. «Прости меня, Гео Гью, - в который раз подумал я. – Я подвел всех вас. Почти всех. И даже не могу в этом раскаиваться». Я буквально ощущал тяжесть, которая лежала на ее плечах, и искренне жалел ее сейчас. Гео Гью была отличным руководителем и хорошим человеком и явно воспринимала мое преступление как личный провал. 

Эстравен, с как всегда присущей ему тонкой интуицией, казалось, уловил это напряжение, недоговоренность. Он посмотрел на меня, будто ожидая каких-то объяснений, подтверждения, что все в порядке. Я ободряюще улыбнулся ему. И у меня сжалось сердце, когда он робко, едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ. Я не мог смотреть на него и отвернулся, уставившись взглядом в ноги Гео Гью. 

Но она, казалось, тоже ждала от меня ободрения и медлила. Повисла пауза, я чувствовал, как на меня с тревогой смотрит Эстравен, напряженно - Гео Гью. Но было уже поздно, шаг был сделан, и теперь единственным достойным мужчины выходом было пройти этот путь до конца. Я поднял голову и поймал взгляд Гео Гью, едва заметно кивнул ей. Она была явно расстроенной, морщинка между бровями стала еще глубже, но, кажется, она была мне благодарна за эту маленькую помощь.

\- Дженли, - продолжила Гео Гью уже мягче и тише, - несмотря на то, что задание в целом выполнено, остается вопрос в цене, которая за это заплачена. Совет Лиги считает, что миссия провалена, - она остановилась и сделала глубокий вдох. Быстрее, мысленно взмолился я, ощущая, как меняется настроение Эстравена, как сползает с его лица улыбка, оставляя недоумение и тревогу. Мне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать об этом.

\- Ты сам все знаешь лучше меня, - устало произнесла Гео Гью, снимая очки и потирая переносицу. – Ты нарушил чуть ли не все принципы и правила, установленные для мобилей Лиги. Я не говорю про Закон культурного эмбарго, про то, что ты обучил местных жителей техникам, доступным только для хайнцев. По сравнению со всем остальным это просто небольшой промах. Я не говорю даже про нашу Восьмую рекомендацию насчет сексуальных отношений с местными жителями до официального контакта. Ты воспользовался слабостью, - она запнулась и быстро опустила глаза, - физиологическими особенностями гетенца, чтобы удовлетворить собственное половое влечение. Вопрос о взаимности – на твоей совести, если она вообще была. 

Я почувствовал, как Эстравен рядом мгновенно застыл и напрягся, втянув в себя воздух и не выдохнув, а потом сделал движение вперед, явно намереваясь возразить Гео Гью и защитить меня. Возможно, сказать, что я не причинил ему зла и он не был против. Или что для него сам сексуальный акт не имеет такого же значения, как для большинства мужчин и женщин, обитающих в мирах Лиги. 

Но Гео Гью уже совладала с собой и остановила его взглядом. Эстравен дернулся, будто с размаху наткнулся на стеклянную стену. Теперь он стоял чуть впереди меня, я не видел его глаз, но видел, как слегка шевелятся его губы, будто проговаривая так и не произнесенные слова оправдания.

\- Но помимо этого, - Гео Гью повысила голос, и в ее тоне больше не осталось эмоций, - ты причинил людям этого мира смерть. Высвобождение ударной волны антиграва вблизи пограничного пункта Кархайда вызвало гибель семи гетенцев, которые там находились, еще трое получили ранения. При этом из общей информации и из твоих собственных слов следует, что ты имел возможность избежать этого, провести переговоры, к тому же непосредственно твоей, - она сделала ударение на этом слове, - жизни ничего не угрожало. Но ты предпочел использовать силу, которой жителям Гетена нечего противопоставить. И, как ни печально это признавать, союз, заключенный Кархайдом с Лигой, частично основан на страхе перед ней, - она пождала губы и укоризненно взглянула на меня. 

«Пожалуйста, заканчивай!» - не выдержал и мысленно прокричал я ей. Гео Гью не ответила; я знал, что она думала обо мне, чего боялась. Мы не раз и не два сталкивались с ситуациями, когда мобили, помещенные на менее развитые планеты, вместо того, чтобы вести жителей этих планет к союзу с Лигой и прогрессу, сами скатывались на их уровень или даже хуже того становились похожими на зверей. Убивали, чтобы не убили их. Утверждали свое право сильнейшего, умнейшего среди тех, чья цивилизация отстала от хайнской на тысячи лет. Каждый такой случай неизменно приводил весь Совет в шок и заставлял задуматься, чего стоит вся наша культура, если мы не способны сохранить ее под давлением среды. Чего стоит сама идея гуманистической цивилизации, если человек, оказавшись в недружественном мире, так быстро теряет цивилизованный облик. Никто так и не смог прийти к какому-то определенному заключению, направление мобилей в новые миры то приостанавливали, то возобновляли.

И сейчас, готовясь произнести приговор, Гео Гью всматривалась в мое лицо и отчаянно пыталась понять, как я, Дженли, которого она знала столько лет, мог совершить такое. Что могло подтолкнуть меня к тому, чтобы забыть основной постулат, лежащий в основе Экумены: что одна жизнь не ценнее другой. И уж тем более одна не ценнее многих. Гео Гью тоже было тяжело, но от понимания этого мне было не легче. 

\- Дженли Аи. За совершенные тобой преступления против жителей планеты Гетен, - тихо продолжила она через глубокий вдох, - Совет Лиги предписывает депортировать тебя на Хайн для несения наказания, без права в дальнейшем заниматься какой-либо исследовательской или иной деятельностью на других планетах. 

Едва она произнесла это слово «депортировать», Эстравен быстро обернулся, вглядываясь в мое лицо. Он хорошо понял то, о чем я ему рассказывал: путь до Хайна занимает больше пятидесяти лет в одну сторону, и даже если меня выпустят из тюрьмы и позволят вернуться на Гетен, здесь пройдет больше века. Все, кого я знаю, включая его самого, будут мертвы. 

«Дженри!» - донесся до меня его мысленный крик. Он явно не мог произнести ни слова вслух, у него перехватило дыхание, да и не знал, что говорить. А я стоял под его взглядом, отчаянно умоляющим меня сказать, что это не так, объяснить, дать ему надежду. Я не смел посмотреть ему в глаза, потому что знал, что увижу в них: всепоглощающую любовь и готовность пойти со мной до конца, как пошел во льды. Его в родной стране ославили Эстравеном-предателем, но на самом деле предателем оказался я, и с этим ничего уже нельзя было поделать. Я молчал, и молчала Гео Гью, но Эстравен, будто собрав последние силы, сделал шаг ко мне и взял меня за руку. Его пальцы, как всегда, были горячи. Он в последний раз заглянул мне в глаза и, не найдя в них ответа, отвернулся, весь вдруг как-то сжавшись, сгорбившись, и обратился к Гео Гью:

\- Могу ли я поехать с Дженри? – спросил он.

От этих слов на меня нахлынуло такое чувство вины, что захотелось броситься на колени перед Эстравеном, целовать ему руки и уверять, что я не достоин этого. Гео Гью, судя по всему, была поражена не меньше меня. Ее глаза распахнулись, и она изумленно прошептала:

\- Постойте… послушайте, пожалуйста, дослушайте меня. 

Эстравен замер, не сводя с нее взгляда. Я тоже с удивлением посмотрел на Гео Гью. Что-то еще? 

\- По правилам Лиги, как только новый мир становится частью Экумены, все преступления, совершенные там гражданами Экумены, подлежат наказанию по местным законам, и приговор выносится местными властями. Учитывая, что убийство пограничников Кархайда было совершено всего за полмесяца до вступления Кархайда в Лигу Миров, Совет решил, что к нему возможно применить это правило. Вынесенный приговор не будет приведен в исполнение, но Дженли Аи лишается всех полномочий как мобиль и посланник Лиги и приговаривается к пожизненной ссылке на планете Гетен. Правитель Кархайда может по своему усмотрению признать за Дженли Аи право на поселение в Кархайде или изгнать его. Также он может по своему усмотрению подвергнуть Дженли Аи любому наказанию за деяния, совершенные против его подданных. В случае если Дженли Аи покинет планету Гетен или хотя бы попытается это сделать, он будет депортирован на планету Хайн и подвергнут тюремному заключению, - Гео Гью всхлипнула и перевела дыхание. – Также Лига приняла решение не расширять контакты с планетой Гетен в течение ближайших двадцати лет, чтобы не допустить причинения еще большего вреда. Прибывшая команда остается на планете, но на наши действия будет наложен ряд существенных ограничений. После истечения срока мы повторим попытку и надеемся продолжить сотрудничество в обычном порядке. 

Я застыл, не веря своим ушам. У меня и мыслей не было о том, чтобы уехать с Гетена, но ограничение на контакт с Лигой, невозможность расширять сотрудничество… Мне хотелось столько показать и рассказать Эстравену, столько открыть и для него, и для всего этого мира. Но теперь, как он и говорил, союз с Лигой не принесет никаких плодов в ближайшее время. И все, что я могу сделать – это просто остаться с ним. 

Эстравен тоже понял это, хотя, возможно, не осознал до конца деталей. Он обернулся и посмотрел на меня с какой-то робкой надеждой, а потом взял мои руки и прижался к ним губами. И меня внезапно накрыло чувство сокрушительного, ошеломляющего счастья, счастья [i]прямо сейчас[/i]. Оттого, что мы оба живы, чего бы это ни стоило. Оттого, что я сам для него оказался важнее, чем плоды союза с Лигой Миров. 

Я сжал его пальцы в ответ. Нам обоим было этого достаточно. У нас было еще двадцать лет вместе, чтобы подготовить Кархайд и этот мир ко второй попытке. 

-fin-

Март - апрель 2009


End file.
